Wine
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Yoongi baru menyadari satu hal, ternyata satu gelas wine dapat membuat tubuhnya meremang bahkan terasa panas hingga akhirnya ia pun menemukan inspirasi menulisnya. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**Minga Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.15 : I don't have a dirty mind, I have a sexy imagination**

 **.**

 **Wine**

 **A fanfic by YoungraPark**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jimin X Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre :Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO THEMSELVES NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary_** : _Yoongi baru menyadari satu hal, ternyata satu gelas_ wine _dapat membuat tubuhnya meremang bahkan terasa panas hingga akhirnya ia pun menemukan inspirasi menulisnya._

 **Happy reading~**

.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh pagi waktu KST, pria bersurai hitam dengan _turtle neck_ berwarna hitam dipadu padankan dengan jaket kulit senada. Kedua kaki kurusnya berjalan memasuki ruangan seseorang yang menjadi atasannya, lebih tepatnya sebagai ayah kedua baginya. Min Yoongi, salah satu _member_ termanis Bangtan Boys. Ia seorang _rapper_ , penulis, bahkan menjadi produser untuk beberapa lagu _boy group_ nya.

"Selamat pagi Bang PD- _nim_." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat pada pria berbadan gemuk yang terduduk disalah satu sofa ruangan, disana juga terdapat satu wanita bersurai _blonde_ yang tentu dirinya kenali dan satu pria yang ia ketahui sebagai _manager_ sang artis.

"Pagi Yoongi- _ah_ , duduklah."

"Hai Suga, kita bertemu kembali." Ucap wanita cantik yang menjadi _partner_ nya saat ia membuat _mixstep_ , Suran. Ia wanita berumur 3o tahun, seorang penyanyi _rapper_ , penulis dan bahkan memproduseri sendiri beberapa lagunya. Pun ia sering mengisi beberapa _soundtrack_ drama atau _featuring_ dengan beberapa artis.

"Hai _Noona_ , sudah sangat lama kita tak bertemu." Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah Suga langsung saja, aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk membicarakan satu projek untukmu dengan Suran- _sshi_."

"Apa aku akan bernyanyi bersamanya kembali?"

"Tidak, bahkan proyek ini lebih besar Suga. Kau akan menjadi produser untuk _single_ terbarunya." Ucap sang _CEO_ , Yoongi terlihat terkejut. Apakah ini mimpi? Ia rasa tidak karena setelah ia mencubit tangannya sendiri, itu terasa sakit.

"Aku sebagai—produser?"

"Ya kau yang akan menjadi produsernya, dan untuk pembuatan lirik kau akan berkerja sama dengan Suran langsung."

"Ya _Sugar_ ~ kau akan menjadi produser untuk laguku kali ini, aku mohon." Suran memohon padanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ini sangat bagus untuk jalan kesuksesanmu, kau harus mengembangkannya Yoongi. Ini kesempatanmu, mimpimu ada didepan mata Nak." Yoongi menatap kearah Bang PD sambil mengerutkan keningnya, pergi untuk pulang kekampung halamannya Daegu ia batalkan begitu saja jika ia menerima tawaran ini. Tapi ini kesempatan besar untuknya, pun ia harus mengatakan pada _appa_ nya karena tak akan pulang bulan ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk keberhasilan _single_ terbarumu _Noona_." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dengan sangat terpaksa ia membuang waktu liburnya bersama keluarga.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari dirinya terdiam dalam studio pribadi miliknya dalam _dorm_ , ia keluar dari sana hanya sekedar untuk mandi dan mengambil minum. Beberapa _member_ pun khawatir padanya, ini memang bukan yang sekali dirinya seperti ini. Dengan segera ia meneguk segelas kopi dari Starbuck yang ia titip pada Jungkook tadi, ia terdiam sambil terduduk menghadap layar komputernya.

"Yoongi- _ah,_ makanlah ayo!" Ucap Seokjin padanya dari luar sana, ia sungguh malas bahkan untuk menjawabnya. Diluar sana, seluruh _member_ BTS sedang berkumpul untuk makan siang.

"Jadi, ia mendapatkan projek baru Joon _ie_?"

"Aku mendengar _sih_ begitu, aku rasa ini projek yang sangat besar untuknya. Sampai BangPD sendiri menanyakan keadaan Yoongi hyung hari ini padaku." Ucapnya sambil menyendokkan nasi putih pada mangkuk kecil.

" _Hyung_ , Jimin dimana?" Ucap Taehyung sambil menarik kursi makan dan ia duduk disana.

"Dia berada dikamarnya, aku rasa Jimin dan Yoongi tak saling bicara beberapa hari ini."

"Lagipula Yoongi _H_ _yung_ sibuk dengan projeknya bukan? Jimin _H_ _yung_ mana mungkin mengganggunya." Ucap Jungkook yang baru selesai mandi, dan langsung mendudukan dirinya pada kursi samping Taehyung.

" _Kuki_ , kau mau pulang ke Busan?" Taehyung mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. "Hm, aku dan Jimin _Hyung_ akan segera pulang besok siang, bukankah kau akan pergi ke Daegu?"

"Tadinya iya, tapi aku takut merindukanmu." Sambil mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya gemas. "Kau berlebihan Hyung, aku disana hanya dua hari astaga."

"Dua hari seperti setahun untukku." Pintu kamarpun terdengar, dan mereka memperhatikan sosok pria dengan surai cokelatnya yang baru ia ganti beberapa minggu lalu. Park Jimin, dengan pakaian kaos hitam dan celana pendek senada. Pada bawah matanya terlihat mata panda, mereka merasa aneh dengan bocah satu ini.

"Jim, ayo makan." Ia pun segera berjalan kearah meja makan, menuangkan air minum pada gelas dan meminumnya segera. Sepertinya bocah ini benar - benar dalam keadaan buruk, ia sama kacaunya dengan Yoongi.

"Jimin, kau baik?" Ucap Jin padanya.

"Hm." Balasnya, ia memang sudah membersihkan dirinya sejak pagi namun setelahnya ia kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa Yoongi _H_ _yung_ belum keluar?"

"Belum _H_ _yung_." Jawab Jungkook dengan pelan, Jimin selalu terlihat sangat tidak suka jika Yoonginya bahkan lupa untuk makan atau istirahat. Ia sangat tahu jika ini menyangkut impiannya, tapi ini sudah berlebihan pikirnya.

"Oh ya kau akan pulang ke Busan besok?" Tanya Hobi yang sedang memakan nasi beserta _chicken wings_ nya, Jimin hanya terdiam menatap dengan mata yang kosong. Seketika semua hening, kelima member terlihat fokus pada makanannya.

 **Brak**

"Aku tidak tahan!" Ucapnya lalu berjalan cepat kearah ruangan studio kekasih manisnya dan masuk kesana. Kelima pangeran disana saling terdiam, mereka sangat terkejut dengan Jimin.

"Dasar bocah sialan! Aku hampir tersedak karenanya." Ucap Jin yang hampir tersedak dengan _kimchi_ yang dimakannya.

"Astaga! Bocah ini selalu saja berlebihan jika mengenai Yoonginya." Hobi memegang dadanya karena ia pun terkejut saat Jimin menyimpan gelas pada meja dengan kasar.

Di dalam sana, Park Jimin dengan segera berjalan kearah pria manisnya yang masih terdiam disana. Saat ia dihadapannya, ia terdiam. Yoonginya tertidur sambil bersandar pada kursinya, dengan posisi yang tak nyaman. Ia menggunakan _sweater_ rajut berwarna hitam pemberian Jimin tahun lalu saat ia berulang tahun, satu tangan gemuknya mengusap surai hitamnya sayang.

"Kau selalu bekerja terlalu keras _H_ _yung_ , beristirahatlah kumohon. Jangan lupakan makan dan tidurmu, besok aku pergi ke Busan." Ia pun mengecup keningnya lama, lalu segera mengambil selimut bergambar kumamon milik Yoongi yang tersimpan pada sofa panjang disana dan memakaikannya pada Yoongi.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Min Yoongi mulai panik luar biasa, ia bodoh karena seharian kemarin tertidur sangat lama pikirnya. Ia mulai menulis setiap kata pada kertas putih, namun selalu ia buang kertas tersebut. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, ia memang kurang istirahat dan kurang asupan makan. Hari ini seluruh _member_ nya pulang kekampung halamannya masing - masing, Taehyung menanyakan padanya apa dia jadi ikut atau tidak, pun Yoongi mengatakan tidak. "Baru kali ini aku menjadi gila karena tak mendapatkan inspirasi menulis lirikku."

Suara pintu studio terdengar pada inderanya, iapun membalikan tubuhnya. Dirinya terkejut dengan sosok dihadapannya, kekasihnya tampan yang bahkan ia lupakan.

"Jimin—kau tidak pergi ke Busan?" Tanyanya.

"Mana bisa aku pergi jika kau sendiri disini _bei_ , _E_ _omma_ dan _A_ _ppa_ mu menelpon tadi pagi karena anak bungsunya tak kunjung pulang." Ia mengusap surai hitam itu hingga berantakan. "Astaga, aku lupa untuk mengabari mereka ak—"

"Aku sudah memberi tahu mereka jika kau tak bisa pulang, itulah sebabnya aku tak pergi pulang juga."

"Lalu hubungannya kau tak pulang karenaku apa?"Desahnya, lawan bicaranya memutarkan matanya. Entah harus bagaimana Jimin menjelaskannya, Yoongi dengan ketidak pekaannya terkadang membuat Jimin ingin menyerah namun ia tak pernah melakukannya.

"Kau sendirian, kau lupa untuk makan bahkan kau tidak tidur. Mana bisa aku tidur nyenyak di Busan jika memikirkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini Yoon." Seketika hening, ini bukan sekali Yoongi mendengar Jiminnya jengkel karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi ini sudah berkali - kali, apalagi ketika ia sedang melakukan suatu projek Jimin akan selalu siap siaga walaupun Yoongi meminta untuk menjauh dari dirinya.

"Sekarang kau harus ma—"

"Jim—"

"Tidak ada penolakan Min Yoongi, sekarang ikut aku keluar dan makan." Tegasnya, mereka saling menatap dan menunggu. "Yoon—"

"Aku tidak mau!" Menaikan nada suaranya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Jimin, bahkan ia lupa jika Jiminnya selalu memaksa. Dengan gerakan cepat Jimin menggendong tubuh kurusnya ala _bridal_ , membuat sang empu membelalakan matanya. " _Yak_! Turunkan aku sekarang juga atau—"

"Atau apa? Kau akan marah padaku seminggu penuh dan mengabaikanku hanya karena memaksamu untuk makan? _Hyung_ bagaimana kau mau menulis, jika tubuhmu lemas seperti _jelly_ begini?" Yoongi mem _pout_ kan bibirnya lucu, menjadi menggemaskan adalah jurusnya agar Jimin tak marah tapi itu takkan berefek padanya jika menyangkut tentang kesehatannya.

"Baiklah aku akan _by_ , tapi turunkan aku Jimin!"

" !" Jimin dengan segera pergi keluar dari studio yang berukuran tak terlalu besar itu.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Jimin membawa botol berwarna hitam dengan pita merah melilit dileher botolnya. "Kau belum menulis lirikmu?" Ucapnya, Yoongi hanya menggerakan kepalanya tanda iya.

Jimin menyimpan botol yang berisi cairan berwarna ungu gelap itu pada meja kecil disana, ia pun keluar dari sana dan kembali sambil membawa dua gelas. "Duduklah." Jimin dengan segera menekan bahu Yoongi agar terduduk pada sofa berwarna abu, kekasih manisnya itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau ini mau apa lagi Jimin?!"

"Tubuhmu terlalu tegang _bei_ , kau harus rileks jika mau menulis lirikmu. Aku rasa itulah penyebabmu tak menemukan judul dan lirik yang pas."

" _Tsk_ , lalu untuk apa kau membawa _wine_ kemari?"

"Untuk membuat tubuhmu rileks, aku akan membantumu _H_ _yung_." Jimin perlahan membuka tutup botol berwarna hitam itu, wangi anggurpun menguar sangat tajam pada ruangan. Cairan berwarna ungu bercampur merah keluar dari botol, ia tuangkan pada dua gelas yang telah ia simpan disana mengisinya hingga setengah gelas.

"Pasti kau belum pernah meminumnya."

"Aku pernah Jimin! Bahkan sering ketika kita berada di US." Ia memutar matanya malas.

"Tapi rasanya tak senikmat _wine_ yang akan kau minum ini _bei_ , cobalah. Kau akan tahu perbedaan rasanya." Jimin memberikan gelas yang berisi _wine_ itu padanya, pun Jimin meneguk sedikit cairan pada gelas itu. Yoongi ikut meneguk sedikit cairan merahnya, ia pun terkejut dengan rasa yang belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya.

"Rasanya luar biasa bukan? Rasanya memang sangat tajam dibanding _wine_ lain, bahkan wangi karamel tercium setiap kau meminumnya. _Wine_ ini namanya _Chateau Latour Pauillac, wine_ ini lumayan mahal."

Yoongi kembali meminumnya, wangi karamel yang bercampur dengan anggur merahnya membuat ia ingin meminumnya lagi dan lagi. Rasanya memang sangat tajam, pahit dan manis sempurna pikirnya.

"Jadi kau menyombongkan dirimu dengan _wine_ mahal ini padaku? Dan, kapan kau membelinya?"

"Tidak _H_ _yung_ sungguh, kau ini selalu saja marah-marah. Aku hanya ingin kau membantumu sungguh. Aku membelinya pada tahun lalu. Itu sebabnya rasa pada anggur itu semakin enak, karena biasanya semakin lama kau menyimpannya semakin kaya akan rasa."

Jimin kembali meneguk _wine_ nya, dan terduduk disamping kekasih manisnya yang sedang sibuk menghirup wangi _wine_ dalam gelasnya. "Wanginya enak, aku suka." Jimin mengusap surai hitamnya sayang, pun Yoongi mencobanya kembali.

"Bukan begitu cara meminumnya _bei_ , rasanya pasti tidak enak."

"Memangnya ada cara khusus untuk meminumnya? Tidak _kan_?"

"Ada, kau mau tahu?" Yoongi terdiam mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya bagaimana?"

Jimin meneguk _wine_ nya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat wajahnya mendekat pada wajah kekasih manisnya. Perlahan kedua bilah bibir Jimin menempel pada bibir _cherry_ miliknya, pria itu mengigit bibir bawahnya sehingga mulutnya semakin terbuka. Jimin menyalurkan cairan _wine_ itu padanya, Yoongi pun terpaksa menelannya. Setiap tegukan cairan _wine_ itu membuat tenggorokannya terasa semakin hangat, mungkin karena cara meminumnya yang unik. Jimin memang benar, ini terasa lebih enak pikirnya.

Dengan pelan Jimin mulai melumatnya, satu tangannya bahkan sudah berada dibahu simanis merangkulnya posesif. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, dengan lihai alat pengecapnya bermain di dalam sana hingga saliva entah milik siapa meleleh pada sisi bibir _cherry_ nya.

"Eungh—" Desahnya dalam pagutan yang membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas, dengan erotis satu tangan Jimin masuk kedalam kaos hitam tipis milik kekasihnya. Dengan nakal ia memilin _nipple_ yang menegang itu gemas, perlahan ciuman pada bibirnya berpindah pada tengkuk putih pucat Yoongi.

"Lehermu bahkan tegang _bei_ , kau butuh peregangan." Tak henti ia mengecup, menggigit dan menyesapnya dengan keras hingga meninggalkan _hickey_ disana.

"Jimh— _ahh_." Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua maniknya sambil mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Jimin menarik tubuh kurusnya membuat tubuh Yoongi berada dalam pangkuannya, dengan segera ia lepas kaos hitamnya. Terlihat kulit putih pucat yang sering ia tandai dengan _hickey_ miliknya, jangan lupakan dua tonjolan _nipple_ yang sudah menegang.

Tatapan sayu pria manisnya membuat dirinya kalang kabut apalagi saat dirinya menyesap _nipple_ nya sangat keras, membuat Yoongi mendesahkan namanya dengan erotis. Yoongi bahkan kini telah meremas surai _chestnut_ nya dan menekannya agar semakin dalam, kedua tangan sang dominan dengan erotis menyentuh punggungnya memeluknya erat. Perlahan turun kebawah dan meremas kedua bilah pantat sintal kekasihnya gemas.

" _Akh—sshh_." Kejantanan merekapun bergesekan, kini milik mereka sudah menegang dibalik celana. Bibir mungil _cherry_ itu kembali ia lumat, rasa _wine_ yang tertinggal disana membuatnya semakin gelap akan nafsu. Jimin melepas pagutannya terpaksa karena Yoongi menepuk dadanya, benang saliva terlihat disana. Keduanya terengah, berlomba memenuhi paru - parunya dengan oksigen.

" _Wine_ ini terasa lebih nikmat bukan _bei_?" Desahnya pada kuping Yoongi, dengan nakal ia menjilatnya membuat sang empu mendesah. Pun celana pendek miliknya telah Jimin turunkan hingga pahanya, dengan gerakan cepat Jimin membawa tubuhnya agar duduk pada kursi didepan komputernya dan membuang celana pendek serta celana dalamnya sembarang.

Jimin disuguhkan dengan tatapan sayu Yoongi, bibir yang menjadi candunya kini telah bengkak akibat ulahnya, semburat _pink_ pada kedua pipinya membuat Jimin gemas pada kekasih manisnya ini. Perlahan matanya turun kebawah sana memperhatikan kejantanan mungil yang sedang menegang dan memerah, tatapan intensnya membuat Yoongi merasa malu.

"Kau mau tahu cara minum wine yang lebih nikmat lagi tidak _bei_?"

" _Tsk_ , memangnya ada?" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh. "Ada, sebentar." Jimin mengambil gelas _wine_ miliknya dan segera meneguk sedikit, ia pun mengedipkan matanya. Ia pun terduduk di bawah kursi yang Yoongi duduki, dengan tatapan seksinya.

" _Ya_ _,_ kau mau ap— _akh ahh_ —" Kejantanannya merasa dingin, Jimin mengulum miliknya membuat ia memejamkan matanya sambil mendesahkan nama kekasihnya. Ia meremas surainya gemas, kepala Jimin bergerak naik dan turun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat kini. "Jimnhh— _ughh_." Yoongi mendongkakkan kepalanya karena tak kuasa menahan nikmat permainan mulut Jimin dibawah sana, kini ia menjilat pada lubang kecil yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ dan kedua bola itupun tak luput dari permainannya.

Jimin menyeringai melihat ekspresi pria manisnya, ia semakin cepat menggerakan kepalanya. Tubuh Yoongi semakin menegang dan perutnya terasa seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu disana, dirinya pasrah dengan apa yang Jimin lakukan.

"Jimnhh ak—ahhh—"

Akhirnya Yoongi mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya, cairan putih pekat itu mengalir cukup lumayan pada kejantanannya. Rasa _wine_ membuat rasa yang sangat sempurna pada benih yang bahkan terasa manis pikir Jimin, pun ia menelan habis cairan itu. Nafas Yoongi tersengal, ruangan ini terasa sangat panas walaupun dengan AC yang diatur cukup tinggi sekalipun. Jimin tersenyum, melihat kondisi pria manis yang sangat swag ini terkulai pada kursi.

"Aku punya satu cara lagi agar wine itu terasa nikmat _bei._ "

"Apalagi sekarang? Aku lelah _by_." Desah Yoongi dengan tatapan sayunya, Jimin terkekeh.

"Bukankan kau bilang sudah membuat nada musiknya? Aku ingin mendengarnya." Ia membuka dua kancingnya. "Kau bisa mencari pada folder di sana."

"Aku ingin kau yang mencarinya untukku _bei_ , ayolah kau berdiri dan carilah." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan komputer dengan dagu lancipnya. Yoongi merasa tak enak dengan hatinya, dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah dan tatapan sayu ia berdiri dan segera menghadap layar komputernya dengan menungging. Membuat Jimin tersenyum nakal dan sangat perlahan ia membuka kemeja dan celana hitamnya beserta celana dalamnya dibelakang sana, Yoongi mendengar suara resleting turun membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri tentu saja ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Yoongi tetap pura - pura sibuk mencari folder pada lagu yang memang telah ia buat sebelumnya, pun ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas.

"Nah ini dia la— _yak_! Apa yang kau laku—ahh—" Jimin menuangan sedikit _wine_ pada punggungya, dan menjilatnya mengikuti lelehan wine yang menjalar pada kulit mulusnya. Kini ia meninggalkan _hickey_ pada pinggul si cantik, suara alunan musik pun telah menyala. Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga kejantanannya mengenai pantat sintalnya, iapun menjilat dengan erotis kuping Yoongi.

"Aku suka musiknya, apalagi jika diisi suara desahanmu _bei_." Desahnya sang dominan, tubuh Yoongi semakin meremang saat mendengar suara rendahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengigit bibirnya sendiri, kini satu jari Jimin sudah masuk pada lubangnya dan lidahnya mulai bermain pada lehernya.

"Akh—ahh—Jiminhh—" Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya pada meja komputernya, lihatlah Yoongi _rapper_ ter _swag_ yang sangat dingin ini bisa ditaklukan oleh Jimin, bocah yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Jimin kembali menambah satu jarinya kesana, membuat sang empu mendesah keras.

"Jimhh—ohh—eunghh—ahh" Jari mungil gemuk itu mengenai _sweet spot_ nya, jari yang dari dulu hingga kini selalu Yoongi ejek karena berukuran kecil dari miliknya.

"Lagumu sangat sempurna, apalagi dirimu Yoon. Kau bahkan lebih dari kata sempurna untukku." Jimin melepaskan jarinya dibawah sana, iapun mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang biasa Yoongi duduki saat sedang bekerja. "Berbaliklah dan duduk disini."

Yoongi dengan gugup membalikan tubuh polosnya, dengan wajah yang terlihat semburat _pink_ dengan tatapan mata yang sayu. Jimin mengigit bibirnya sendiri melihatnya, jangan salahkan dirinya jika _fans_ mencapnya pria kelebihan hormon, salahkan pada si manis Yoongi yang membuatnya selalu tergoda.

Yoongi menempatkan tubuhnya duduk diatas pangkuan Jimin dengan mengangkang, kejantanan mereka yang menegang saling bergesekan dan kedua manik mereka saling bertatapan. "Bagaimana rasa _wine_ nya? Enak bukan?"

" _Tsk_ , kau menyebalkan Park." Bibir tebal yang menjadi kesukaan Yoongi itu ia dekatkan pada _cherry_ yang membengkak, melumatnya sayang dan melepaskannya. "Seperti biasa, kau tahanlah sakitnya." Yoongi mengangkang dengan kedua tangannya ia simpan pada bahu sang dominan, Jimin mengarahan kejantanan dengan ukuran yang lumayan dan beruratnya pada lubang surganya.

Perlahan Yoongi menekan tubuhnya kebawah, ini memang bukan yang pertama bagi mereka. Namun setiap melakukannya lubang Yoongi sangat sulit untuk dimasuki apalagi dengan ukuran milik Jimin yang lumayan besar.

"Ughh—Jimhh—aahh—" Jimin menekan kedua pantat sintal Yoongi agar lubang miliknya semakin melebar, ia mulai merasakan rasa hangat pada kejantanannya. "Jimnhh—aahhh."

"Yoongi ini—sshh sempit." Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati miliknya ditelan penuh lubang Yoonginya. "Bergeraklah Yoon." Ia menggenggam satu tangan Yoongi sayang, satu tangannya lagi ia simpan pada pinggul si cantik.

Dengan tempo perlahan Yoongi menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan sangat perlahan, membuat dirinya dan Jimin mendesah saling menyaut. "Eunghh—Jimhh—"

Karena, gemas Jimin melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu, mengigit bibir bawahnya agar mulutnya terbuka. Ia pun memasukan lidahnya kedalam berperang lidah dengan Yoongi, bahkan menariknya membuat sang empu mendesah.

"Eunghh—hmmppth." Lelehan salivapun mengalir pada sisi bibirnya, Jimin melepas pagutannya dan mulai bermain dengan _nipple pink_ yang semenjak tadi menggodanya. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya disana, Yoongi menekan kepalanya prianya. Kedua tangan Jimin memegang pinggulnya menekannya membuat miliknya semakin dalam menusuk prostatnya, pikirannya di penuhi dengan nafsu yang meledak.

"Akh—ahh—nyaah—"

" _Moan my name bei_ —sshh." Ia mengigit wajahnya sendiri lalu memejamkan matanya. Yoongi mulai memberhentikan pergerakannya dibawah sana, tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Jimin yang mengerti pun ia berdiri sambil menggendong Yoongi seperti koala dan merebahkannya pada sofa, tanpa melepaskan penyatuannya di bawah sana.

"Jimnhh—sshh—akh—ahh." Desahnya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang dominan, tempo tumbukan berubah menjadi semakin cepat. Jimin menarik kedua kaki pria dibawahnya membukanya semakin lebar, ia menarik miliknya perlahan hingga ujung dan menekannya kembali.

"Ohh—Jiminhhh—ahh."

"Yoongih—shh—"

"—nyaaah—aku akan keluar Jimhh—" Dengan segera Jimin menaik turunkan tangannya pada kejantanan milik Yoongi yang telah menegang dan memerah, mengocoknya seirama dengan tempo gerakannya dibawah sana.

"Jimshh—oh—akh—eungh lebih dalam." Jimin menyeringai. " _As your wish_ _,_ _bei_." Ia menarik kembali miliknya hingga hampir keluar dan menekannya lama.

"Jimhh ohh ini terlalu dalam—ahh." Yoongi mengigit bibirnya sendiri dan menatapnya seduktif. Perutnya mulau terasa kram, seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu di sana. Dengan cepat Jimin terus masuk dan kaluar, satu tusukan, dua tusukan dan dalam tusukan kelima.

"Aahh Jimnh—ahhhh—ahhh." Yoongi mengeluarkan benihnya pada tangan Jimin dan pada perut kurusnya, rektumnya memeluk milik Jimin dengan erat membuat dirinya semakin mempercepat pergerakannya di bawah sana.

"Oh Yoongi—kau memelukku sangat erat—sshh"

"Jimnhh—"

"Yoongihh—aahhh—"

Putihpun menjemputnya, Jimin mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam sana memenuhi perut kekasih manisnya bersamaan dengan terhentinya suara musik. Jimin menarik miliknya hingga ujung dan memasukannya kembali dengan keras, membuat sang empu mendesah kembali. Benihnya mengalir pada paha dalamnya, karena terlalu banyak.

Mereka tersengal, saling terdiam. Jimin mempertumakan dahinya dengan dahi Yoongi, menatapnya masih dengan manik yang sayu. "Terima kasih _bei_ , aku mencintaimu." Ia mengecup bibirnya, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi.

"Hm, _nado_." Tubuhnya terlalu lemah, ia sangat butuh tidur sekarang. Hal ini membuat dirinya bahkan lupa untuk segera membereskan liriknya, hanya Jiminlah yang membuat Yoongi seperti terbang kelangit walaupun terkadang menjatuhkannya kembali kedasar setiap ia melihat Jiminnya berinteraksi dengan Jungkook, si _maknae_.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan membersihkanmu." Jimin segera melepaskan penyatuannya dibawah sana, Yoongi mendesah untuk terakhir kalinya. Prianya segera berjalan keluar studio dan tak lupa menggunakan celana pendeknya, pun ia kembali dengan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk. Perlahan Jimin membersihkan sperma yang menempel pada tubuh si manis, Yoongipun perlahan menutup maniknya dan gelap mulai menyerang indra pengelihatannya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Hari ini Yoongi akhirnya telah menyelesaikan liriknya dengan cepat, yah sebenarnya ini karena bantuan Jimin saat itu.

"Jadi kita akan merekamnya hari ini juga?" Tanya sang penyanyi, Suran.

"Tentu saja, kita tinggal rekaman hari ini _Noona_ dan untuk bagian Changmo Hyung telah kami buat juga." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap." Suran mengambil selembaran kertas yang berisi setiap bait lirik, ia segera memasuki ruang rekaman. Yoongi telah duduk di hadapan beberapa alat dan komputer untuk rekaman, pun ia memberikan jempolnya pada Suran memberi tahukan rekaman segera di mulai. Suara musikpun mulai terdengar,

.

 _A_ _ku masih belum bisa lupa_

 _A_ _ku berputar - putar dengan manis_

 _A_ _ku tak tahu kalau itu adalah mimpi, bintang_

 _A_ _ku sedang mengembara_

 _M_ _ungkin aku sekedar pusing_

 _K_ _au tertidur, jangan bilang apa-apa_

 _A_ _ku sudah terbiasa dengan labirin kita_

 _A_ _ku tak bisa menahannya_

 _M_ _emiliki rasa yang begitu manis_

 _S_ _eperti segelas anggur pertama kita yang canggung_

 _itu pahit dan menyakitkan_

 _N_ _amun aku menempatkanmu di mataku_

 _dan aku akan membiarkanmu pergi saat kau keluar_

 _A_ _ku mabuk denganmu_

 _A_ _ku mabuk dengan malam ini_

 _D_ _alam kenangan akan dirimu yang kejam_

 _A_ _ku mengembara melalui kenangan itu, mencarimu_

 _A_ _ku hanya ingin melupakannya_

 _T_ _api aku ingin tahu hatimu, sayang_

 _D_ _iamlah_

 _S_ _ayan_ _g,_ _jangan pergi_

"Kita berhenti dulu sebentar, perhatikan nada rendah dan tingginya tapi jangan terlalu tinggi. Kita akan mulai kembali lima menit lagi, _ok_?"

"Baiklah, _Sugar_ ~" Balas sang penyanyi wanita di dalam ruang rekam.

Sambil tersenyum Yoongi mulai memainkan kembali musiknya, ia harus melakukan hal ini dengan sangat keras. Ini adalah debutnya menjadi produser untuk orang lain, karena biasanya ia memproduseri lagu - lagu Bangtan saja. Satu lagi, ia harus memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada bocah _byuntae_ itu, Jimin.

.

.

.

Pria dengan rahang tegas dan rambut bersurai _chesnut_ itu sedang merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang salah satu hotel dekat dengan _venue_ ICE BSD City tempat di mana akan diselenggarakan konser, Bangtan kini berada di Jakarta untuk melakukan World Tour mereka di sana. Mereka telah sampai sekitar pukul sembilan malam WIB, Park Jimin. Ia sedang membaca beberapa kometar dari beberapa ARMY di _twitter official_ mereka, ia baru teringat satu hal.

Kemarin adalah perilisan _single_ terbaru Suran yang di produseri oleh kekasih manisnya Yoongi, ia pun dengan segera mencari pada aplikasi musiknya dengan menulis Suran dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Pun ia segera menekan tanda _play_ , musikpun mulai terdengar. Lagu ciptaan Yoongi memanglah yang terbaik pikirnya.

"Aku harus mengirim pesan padanya." Ia pun dengan cepat mencari kontaknya dan segera mengirim pesan.

 _Bei lagumu sangat luar biasa, aku menyukainya. Jadi satu gelas wine bisa membuatmu menulisnya? O_ _h ya_ _kalau begitu, jangan lupakan untuk jatahku sebagai bayaran atas inspirasimu. Selamat malam bei mimpi indah._

Park Jimin terkekeh, pun ia men- _scree_ _n_ _sho_ _o_ _t_ lagu Suran berjudul _W_ _ine_ itu pada aplikasi musiknya namun tulisan itu terlalu panjang. Ia menunggu agar tulisan Produser by Suga terlihat, lalu ia mulai mengabadikannya. Dengan segera ia membuka aplikasi _twitter_ dan meng _upload_ nya.

 **BTS_twt**

Hari ini aku akan tertidur sambil mendengarkan lagu ini. #JIMIN #Wine

Ia memasukan foto s _creenshoot_ nya dan iapun menekan tanda _tweet_ berwarna biru. Ia kembali terkekeh dan mulai mendengarkan kembali lantunan lagu buatan sang pria manis ter _swag_ nya.

Di sisi lain, Min Yoongi memperhatikan smartphone miliknya dan membaca pesan dari Jimin dan mem _pout_ kan bibirnya sambil melemparnya pada ranjang.

"Haish, bocah sialan!" Semburat _pink_ pada kedua pipinya muncul, ia pun dengan segera menarik selimut dan mengenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Sebenarnya ia sangat malu pada Jimin, mengingat saat itu di mana acara minum _wine_ mereka berdua untuk pertama kalinya selama ini.

Hubungan mereka bagaikan satu gelas _wine_ , terasa pahit dan terkadang manis.

 **Author'** **s** **note**

Pertama kalinya ikut projek Minga Dudes nih hihi, semoga kalian suka dengan karyaku yah. Terima kasih untuk Minga Dudes yang udah bikin projek ini, author - authornya bahkan panutan aku, soalnya karena kalian aku jadi terjerumus dalam dunia penulisan. Kaepjjang Minga Dudes! Kaepjjang for all author too!❤

Love, YoungraPark

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua** ** _author_** **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** ** _event_** **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit** ** _kesalahan penulisan_** **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** ** _event_** **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** ** _reader_** **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
